Awakening
by CerberusKin
Summary: Zero is a reincarnation of Kaname's murdered mate from his past. Now having found each other, how will they deal with a hunter out to finish what the one who murdered Zero's past self started. Kaname and Zero meet at a social gathering and take their relationship from there. Juri and Haruka are alive. Vamp Yuuki. Sane Rido. Yaoi, MPreg, Violence, Blood, Death
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or any of its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname stood on a balcony overlooking an estate of who he did not know. The Hunter Association and the Senate decided it would be a good idea to host a social gathering to try and make some sort of friendly tie between hunters and vampires. In truth, it was a political party for the higher ups in both parties to gain some points. Kaname did not care. He really did not care for social gatherings, balls, etc... the life he had was not his own, having been awakened and used to keep the woman he was calling 'mother' from falling into a depression. Kaname recalled a later memory in his past life and smiled. Warm lavender eyes, a soft smile, and silver hair that barely obscured lavender eyes. His past life. A life with a loving mate, who was bearing their first child. A happier time when all they worried about was what to name the child. The memory flickered and a vision of blood stained everything. Kaname tilted his head down to look at the grass down below as the memory played out. The memory of coming home to a slaughtered mate, their child having been ripped from his body. The memory of holding both bodies as they shattered into glass and dust right in his arms. The grief that struck him and the rest of the ancestral Kuran family. Kaname's grief had been so great, his own brother put him into slumber. Now, hundreds of years later, here he was living a life that belonged to Juri and Haruka's original son. Kaname understood the child was born weak while the others before him died before birth. The original Kuran son had slowly begun to die and Rido did what he thought was best to save his sister from the same grief that put Kaname, the ancestor, to sleep. Rido sacrificed the baby to awaken him and he took the form of the child. Rido had never stopped apologizing to him since then but Kaname understood his thinking. While saving his sister, Rido at the same time believed that restarting the ancestor's life would give Kaname a second chance at having a mate and a family. Kaname looked up at the sky and gazed at the moon above. He was only eight years old in this life but Kaname felt he was ready to settle down, but he knew it had to wait and he knew it was because of his past.

"Is there any particular reason why you chose to guard this balcony with such a gloomy mood?" Kaname turned to answer back, not liking having been intruded on, but stopped. It was as if he was looking right at his past in physical form. The person, no boy, before him had to be no less than a year younger than Kaname himself. A soft smile warmed lavender eyes that were barely obscured by shining silver locks. His breath caught and his eyes widened and he could not stop himself from uttering the words.

"Rei? Rei it can not be you..." The boy in front of him gave Kaname a weird look, something that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Rei? I have heard that name before..." The boy closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Something in them told Kaname that the boy had an idea of who he was talking about. "I'm sorry but Rei is long gone. He has been since his murder by a rogue hunter hundreds of years ago. His death is used as a lesson about the consequences of killing a vampire for no true reason at all." Kaname stepped closer to the boy. He looked so much like Rei when they were kids that so many memories were popping up in his head.

"You are a hunter..." Kaname mentally smacked himself. It was a stupid thing to say but now the coincidence was unparalleled. Rei had been a hunter in their younger days before accepting Kaname's proposal.

"Of course. My name is Zero Kiryu. What is yours?" Kaname's heart all but stopped. There was no way. A reincarnation should not have been possible. Not unless Rei had not let go. Pain shot through Kaname's heart at the thought of his beloved laying on the floor, slowing dying, wondering where Kaname was and why he did not save them. "Are you ok?" Kaname smiled. Rido knew of Zero. Kaname truly understood now when Rido had said this life was Kaname's second chance at happiness again.

"Yes. I'm sorry you reminded me of him. My name is..."

"Kaname Kuran. Not the original Kuran son but the one from our lessons. I know of you. They said the only way they could stop you from your grief fueled rampage, was to put you to sleep." Kaname stared at Zero in surprise.

"I know my past existence did not stir a 'lesson' for hunters" Zero smiled and Kaname could not help but give a small smile back.

"It didn't. I had asked my master about any incident's where a hunter had gone rogue and sparked the bloody feud between vampires and hunters. He told me of the murder of a former hunter turned vampire. It was said that he and the pure blood that turned him, had loved each other very much and that their mating became the founding bridge to end the war. That was until a hunter went rogue and sought them out. Unable to find the pure blood vampire he decided to take away what was most precious to him. Knowing about the child the hunter carried, the rogue murdered him. He cut the baby from his stomach, letting the fragile life rapidly snuff out. It was said he left a little before the pure blood returned and when they were found, the pure blood was stricken with such grief that he killed all who dared to oppose him. His brother was able to get close enough to him and put him in a deep sleep. His blood was spilled to put his brother into slumber, therefore blood needed to be spilled to awaken him. Why did they wake you up?" Kaname stared at Zero for a minute.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. I assure you it is not for evil purposes." Kaname did not realize that Zero had tensed as he watched the young hunter relax.

"I look like him, don't I?" Kaname was taken aback by the sudden question and couldn't find an answer. Not one that would betray him. "Rido told me that from descriptions he heard, I look like Rei. You called me Rei when you saw me. That's how I knew who you were. You're probably wondering if I have any flashes of memories that are not mine. I do. A lot of them actually. Lately they have been more frequent."

"Is that why you asked your master about what happened?" Kaname could not believe what he was hearing. If Zero had memories of his and Rei's past life, then that meant...

"I kept having the same nightmare. I still do. I kept seeing a hunter stand over me, my blood spilling out across a wood floor. I remember screaming as he held a baby by its neck before slashing it across its belly. I remember screaming for someone and feeling hopeless as I died. Before I would wake up crying, I remember someone holding me and feeling their body shake from crying. I'd wake up screaming and crying every night, I had to ask." Zero had walked over to the balcony railing and was leaning against it looking up at the moon. Kaname had taken up the spot next to him and by the time Zero had finished he found himself wrapped tightly in the arms of a very old pure blood. "Kaname..."

"I want to say how sorry I am but what use is that now? You are not Rei. You may look like him but you are not him. We lived in a time where having a soft heart got you killed at a young age. He was as cold and callous as I was. The child he carried was what melted the ice in our hearts and allowed us to feel. Every hunter I came across that night I slaughtered without a second thought or hesitation. I suppose by the time my brother got to me I was so soaked in blood he barely recognized me. He told me, as he started the spell, that he hoped by the time I was reawakened that it would be in more peaceful times where having a family meant happines and not grief and pain. My last memory of that time was being covered in my brother's blood before I faded away into slumber." Kaname had not let go of Zero, but the boy didn't seem to mind. He was running his fingers through Kaname's hair as the pure blood talked. _'I found you. Finally.'_ Zero thought as he slowly pushed himself away enough to look at Kaname.

"Do you know the real reason this social was arranged?" Kaname stared at Zero in confusion making the young hunter laugh.

"Rido had convinced the higher ups that it was for political purposes. In truth, those close to my family and yours were told by Rido that it was to get us together. My parents and yours have already agreed to betroth me to you. In a way, it's a secret engagement party." Zero blushed and Kaname could not help but chuckle.

"Well, how so you feel about it?"

"In the beginning, I was upset. I wasn't told who it was till we were on our way here. I wanted to find you because of the memories I possessed and the fact that I felt drawn to you. When they told me of my betrothal I refused to talk to my parents until this evening when they finally told me who I was being given to."

"Then I believe we should let them know their planning worked." Kaname chuckled as Zero smiled. The lavender eyed hunter leaned up and kissed Kaname on the cheek lightly before both walked back holding hands.


	2. Chapter I The Shattering

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Vampire knight FF and I must say I really was not expecting the response I got. Thank you for the reviews and PM's and apparently the crap ton of followings lol I really was not expecting that. Oh and thank you to someone for reminding that I did indeed forgot to put a few things in the summary, it has been fixed. Now the story has time skipped 6 years, enter the shattering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter I The Shattering

The day started out with Kaname picking Zero up for them to spend the day together. They had walked around town for a good part of the morning before Kaname led Zero to a house way out in the outskirts of town. It belonged to the Kuran family and was very rarely used now a days. They talked for a couple hours, discussing everything from everyday things to what was going on with the Senate.

"I don't understand why they are so concerned with our courting process? They aren't the ones that are going to be taken, why are they so worried." Kaname had Zero sitting on his lap on the couch with his arms securely around his silver haired love's waist.

"From what Rido had explained, times are far more different now than back in my day...damn that sounded old...anyway, the Senate has had problems with any sort of arranged marriage having fallen through. I do not think they realize that we are not separating unless one of us dies. Though just marking you would bring the point across."

"Marking me?" Zero looked back into Kaname's wine colored eyes with a little worry. _'__T__hat means we have to...'_ Zero blushed.

"Yes. Marking you would let them know you and I are not going anywhere. All it takes is me to bite the right way and its done. The only thing is you will be turned and I do not know how you feel about being a vampire."Zero blushed harder, he was relieved that _it_ would not be happening too soon.

"It wouldn't matter. We're pretty much inseparable now." Kaname stared hard at Zero. Trying to find some ounce of uncertainty.

"When it comes down to physically claiming you, I assure you that when the day comes I will make sure that you feel as little pain as possible. Though right now I would not have you worry about that"

Zero nodded. He leaned in and kissed Kaname. Something they had recently been doing in the past three years. Kaname deepened the kiss causing Zero to moan. He pulled away and gazed at Zero's swollen lips as his eyes glowed red and his fangs lengthened a little more. "I cannot promise this will not hurt but it will be worth it in the end" Kaname laced his fingers through Zero silver hair and gently pulled Zero's head back to reveal his neck a little better. Kaname kissed and licked Zero's neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin.

Zero's eyes widened and he begin to struggle slightly. His natural reaction was to scream but Kaname had moved his hand from his hair to cover his mouth. After a few seconds Zero relaxed and realized that he was starting to feel weak and sleepy. He saw Kaname pull away, blood dripping from his lips. Licking up the last traces of Zero's blood, Kaname lifted his own wrist and bit into it. Be began to draw a good amount of his own blood before he pulled his wrist away. Leaning back down toward Zero, Kaname kissed the young hunter again and making the teen open his mouth. Zero rebelled at first before he managed to calm himself down enough to drink. This was not what he was expecting and for it to happen, then something the Senate had said or threatened was far more worse than what Kaname was willing to let Zero know. Zero started to feel stronger but he still felt sleepy. His gums ached and the coppery taste of Kaname's blood started to taste more like cinnamon and sweet sugar and honey from the rolls they had that morning for breakfast. The blood had already been drank but they refused to pull a part. The kiss felt different now and Zero could tell. He felt more connected to Kaname and mentally he could feel the overwhelming presence that was now his mate by right. Finally pulling away, Kaname and Zero stared at each other for a few minutes before Zero was the first to break the silence.

"There is something you are not telling me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero could not stop smiling. They had been courting for 6 years and the feelings that he felt for Kaname in the beginning were not his own. Though in the time they had spent together and he had gotten to know the pure blood better, Zero had found himself falling in love with him. The same went with Kaname. He had resolved that Zero was nothing like Rei, who was callous at most times and harsh, Zero was truly too softhearted for that and stood by Kaname's side against every obstacle that the Senate threw his way. Today though was more special than any other. It was their anniversary and they had shared the whole day together alone and not to mention that Kaname had done what was unexpected. He bit Zero. It was painful, from what Kaname saw as he drank Zero's blood. The young hunter had tensed and nearly cried out. They had been talking about it from quite sometime, though the anticipation of the marking made Zero feel uneasy, also considering the constant interference from the Senate and now the Association. Kaname's marking of Zero was more a secret right now between Zero and himself. Kaname was going to let the Senate and Association stress over 'the lack of progress with their courting' for a little while longer. The sweet taste of Zero's blood was something Kaname would never forget and the memories he saw from it was Zero's own and not of Rei's. Something Kaname was very glad for. Ever since they began courting the nightmares Zero faced had subsided some and the random flashes of memory came not so often. Kaname recalled a night where he lay next to Zero as he slept. He had allowed his mind to wonder as he looked about his beloved's bedroom. His mental wondering had been cut short when Zero let out a heart shattering scream and began to sob. Kaname's heart had felt as though it stopped as Zero fought against him. Kaname had been able to awaken Zero from his nightmare with the help from Zero's father. Heart heavy, Kaname did what he swore to himself he would never do to Zero. Holding Zero close as he sobbed, Kaname began to lock away the memory of Rei's death. When Zero relaxed a little Kaname then began slowly locking away some other memories until Zero fully relaxed. Zero's parents told him he had done the right thing but Kaname felt as though he had done Zero wrong. He prolonged the inevitable and he felt horrible for it. It was something Zero did not know, yet.

"I'm getting a headache Kaname. This link you explained earlier, does it also mean I can hear your thoughts and sense your feelings?" Kaname looked over at Zero and smiled.

"Yes and when the link is left open on a constant basis it makes us stronger as a couple, allowing us to pull from each other or aid each other no matter the distance. Why?"

"I see. Well then if that is the case you must either be thinking to hard or too much is going through your mind at once. I have not been able to pin what _exactly_ is on your mind because you jump from thought to thought. It's giving me a headache and your overloading my head." Zero rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. He had not a single thought of his own for the past hour and his headache was starting to feel more like a migraine. "I don't see how we can keep this a secret. My family along with yours will notice the change in us and...UGH! Can you _please_ stop thinking for a few minutes and allow me to get my thoughts!"

"My apologies. I need to get used to being linked again."

"Obviously" Zero laughed though it hurt his head. "How about we start simple?" They had found their way into a park not far from Zero's home and had found a secluded bench to sit on.

"Alright, like what?" Kaname watched as a smile spread across Zero's face. Kaname was always so formal with nearly everyone else, but he was more relaxed when he was with Zero.

"Let's start with organizing your thoughts." The look Zero got made him laugh hard. Kaname's face portrayed the look of 'Good luck, you're asking the impossible.'

"If you had not noticed, that is quite impossible." Zero rolled his eyes, making Kaname quirk and eyebrow.

"Of course it is very possible" Zero stared into doubtful eyes. "Don't give me that look! You need to have more faith in yourself!"

"And how do you suppose we 'organize' my thoughts?"

"For example" Zero leaned in and kissed Kaname. Zero's migraine immediately subsided till the pain was gone. _'It worked. He just needs to focus.__'_ They kissed for a bit before Zero pulled away.

"I believe I missed your point." Zero laughed, he had thought as much.

"Well, I'm glad to know you _focus_ when we kiss" Zero watched as realization crossed Kaname's face before disappearing. "When you grab onto a thought, focus on that one thought. Don't allow yourself to get carried away with all the side thoughts that come with it. Focus on the main thought and this would work a whole lot more easier and you will be a whole lot less stressed out. A calm mind makes a calmer you. And maybe I can actually get your attention one of these days through our new link without screaming over your mental clutter."

"I have lived for years beyond yours and not once have I even considered doing what you suggest. You truly are brilliant." Zero rolled his eyes again making Kaname chuckle.

"No, just resourceful."

"Now how about you help me practice focusing" Kaname leaned in for another kiss.

"Now I know you realize that sounded corny." Kaname chuckled again and nuzzled the side of Zero's neck.

"I am sorry for hurting you. How is it by the way?" Zero touched his bandaged neck where Kaname's bite marks resided. He had to admit that turning his head or moving his head at all brought pain.

"It still hurts a little. I can still feel your fangs though." Zero shuttered as Kaname gently pressed where the bite marks were with his fingers.

"You'll get used to that. The bite had to be deeper to keep it from healing when you start turning. It's to mark you as mine." Zero blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not truly yours till we..."

"Ah, don't worry so much about that right now. Didn't I tell you that earlier? When we're a little more older and your ready we will be mated in body as well. Until then do not let the thought frighten you now."

"Alright" In truth Zero could not stop thinking about it. It was what he had been trying to think about since they had started walking. Zero looked around at their surroundings. The Sakura blossom's were in full bloom considering the time of year. _'I'm sure Kaname has something to do with that'_ Zero heard a sound of confirmation in his mind before turning his attention to the growing amount of birds staring at them from the ground.

"Zero, can I ask you something?" Kaname followed Zero's gaze to the ground where a good amount of birds where hopping around the front of their feet.

"Why the birds are staring at us, thinking we have food?" He heard Kaname chuckle, he shifted forward slightly and the birds hopped back a little but kept their staring. They watched Kaname a little more wearily to make sure the vampire wasn't going to move again.

"No, though they are rather hilarious. It's about Ichiru." Zero had a feeling that the subject was going to come up sooner or later. Unlike his brotherly relationship with Kaname's sister Yuuki, Kaname was not so lucky when it came to Ichiru. Zero's twin brother had done everything in his power to keep Kaname at a distance. He rarely said anything to the pure blood and whenever Kaname made an attempt at being a brother to Ichiru it ended in a horrible argument, which also ended with Ichiru running to his room in tears and locking himself up in it. Zero would have thought by now that Ichiru learned that no matter how hard he tried, no insult he conjured up would phase Kaname enough to lose control.

"I believe there is really nothing we can do about it Kaname. I have tried time and time again to get him to tell me why he hates you so much and each and every time I do talk to him, he comes at me and father has to pull us apart." Zero felt Kaname's disapproval through their link and frowned. "I keep trying to get him to open up but it is like he does not want anything to do with me or anyone anymore."

"When we last spoke before today Zero, you said that Ichiru had received a letter from the doctor and one from the Association. What..." Zero waved a hand as if dismissing the subject but Kaname knew his mate well enough to know better.

"Those letters are part of the problem. The one from the family doctor was about his health. Though it has improved some it is not enough for him to even start his hunter training regardless of how old he is. The letter from the Association was about other positions within the Association itself that they offer for hunters like Ichiru. They also stated that even if his health improves within the next three months, he is a liability and they cannot risk his health to dramatically drop once he starts training. He seems to hate me now." Zero felt nothing at the moment and that was how he felt. Nothing. He felt no sympathy for Ichiru though he often wondered why. The last part Zero had told Kaname was more of an after thought. He really did not mean to say it out loud.

"There has to be something the doctor found that would make the Association call Ichiru a liability." He watched as Zero frowned. He hated seeing Zero like this but he knew the turmoil between the twins was getting worse. It was beginning to get to the point one did not have to be a vampire to sense it.

"I wish I knew my love but he has all but completely stopped talking to me. For right now he knows I'm a hunter and I'm engaged to the vampire's pure blood prince. Pick which one he's more pissed off about. Now a days it feels like he just barely tolerates me." Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulder's and pulled him closer.

"I would take a guess both. I'm sorry Zero but I am going to have to stop trying to make peace with your brother. There are far more stressful things to worry about than his petty hatred." Zero was going to inquire what Kaname meant when all of a sudden Zero's surroundings around him melted away. In his minds eyes he saw Ichiru and a pure blood vampire that Kaname and Rido had warned Zero to stay away from. Without say a word Zero got up and bolted toward his house when it came into the vision in a flash along with his parents. He heard Kaname call out after him and then he felt his fiance reach out in his mind. Without a second thought and not entirely caring at the moment Zero opened their link wide open and the vision cycled through the link to Kaname. Zero was nearly to his house when he heard Kaname in his mind. His pure blood mate was shouting at him to stay away from the house and wait till he got there. Zero ignored him and kept going when a flash of sight showed Zero a goo amount of blood splattered across the floor and walls of a room. He felt Kaname catching up but he had already reached the house and there she stood. Shizuka was her name and Kaname and Rido had warned Zero about her. Her engagement to Rido was arranged by the Senate, something Rido was not proud of. He told Zero that she was very dangerous and held a deep hatred for Zero's family. Zero caught a glimpse of silver behind her and noticed that Ichiru had ducked down behind her.

"Let my brother go." She smiled wickedly and before Zero knew it she was behind him.

"Hm, I do not follow the demands of a young hunter or anyone for that matter. I'll make sure you suffer for a while before I make you my pet." She tore off Zero's neck bandage and stopped when she saw the two deep puncture marks in his neck and an all too familiar scent hit her. "You've been marked! ARGH!" Anger consuming her she raised her hand for a killing blow when a hand shot out and stopped her.

"I will not allow you to harm my mate." Zero caught sight of Kaname as Shizuka threw him to the side. He had seen Kaname angry before but not like this. The pure bloods eyes glowed a dark red, his fangs protruded from behind his lips, nails sharpened slightly and Zero noticed Shizuka slowly falling to her knees. Fear mixed with anger made her eyes glow a bright red.

"You! He's yours!?" Kaname snarled at her before grabbing her by the neck. She had done the one thing that set Kaname off. He was not going to lose his mate again.

"I will not allow you to take away my family, my future from a lonely eternal existence." Zero watched as Kaname stared right into Shizuka's eyes. She began to flinch and scream.

"Kaname! Zero!" It was Rido and Zero could sense Haruka and Juri with him along with Yuuki. Their approaching presence was enough to snap Kaname out of it and distract him enough for Shizuka to claw at his wrist. Kaname let go and Shizuka jumped away from the ancient and landed at the front door step.

"I'll make sure I get my revenge and make that little hunter of your my pet. AS for you Kaname Kuran, I will make sure you taste the bitter flavor of pain and loss. You will know how I suffered!" The winter wind blew freshly falling snow and she was gone. Yuuki was the first to get to Zero, her worried face stared up at him. A single thought crossed Kaname's mind at that moment _'I already know how you suffered'_

"Kaname, what happened? I sensed Shizuka and we came as soon as we could." Rido was the first to talk and he had Kaname's full attention. For now. While he talked to Rido Kaname was trying to nudge his link with Zero open. Zero seemed to have figured out how their link works and had effectively shut Kaname out.

"ZERO! NO! WAIT!" It was too late, Zero had already entered the house. Kaname was close behind when he sensed the teen's movement and when Zero reached the kitchen before Kaname had, what Zero saw in that brief second flashed in Kaname's mind for Zero had let the link slip open again. The pure blood wrapped a protective arm across his mate's chest from behind and quickly clasped his other hand over his beloved's eyes. The damage was already done but Kaname wanted to prevent Zero from seeing what remained of his parents scattered across the house any longer than he really needed to, and he really did not need to in the first place.

"Kaname..." Zero shuddered slightly, feeling the cold that was absolute death. He could feel himself beginning to crack.

"No Zero. You don't need to see this." Kaname felt Zero begin to shake. He heard something odd through their link. It sounded as if something was cracking.

"But what if..." Kaname buried his face in Zero's neck. The smell of blood was beginning to set him off and the cracking noise was becoming louder and frequent.

"No my love. There is no one left." Kaname felt Zero cry through their link more so than if he would have been looking into his beloved mate's eyes. "I'm so sorry"

"Why...why are you sorry?" Zero's voice sounded far off and it made Kaname look at him, worried that his mate was starting to break.

"Because this will strain everything we worked so hard for. You don't deserve this." Kaname felt Zero lean against him and he braced himself in case Zero collapsed. The crcking sounded like gladd but Kaname began to realize exactly what it was.

"Please...I don't want to be here anymore...Ichiru...he...he did this..." Kaname heard the crack in Zero's voice and gently lead his mate out of what was now a slaughter house. _'It's no longer a home. She destroyed everything. There is no warmth left in that house. Just the familiar coldness of death. She will pay for this. They will all pay for this. __I will personally make sure Ichiru gets it worse than Shizuka herself.__'_ Kaname kept that thought to himself, he did not want his mate to know that Kaname was already planning out hi revenge. As they moved back over the threshold to the outside world, Kaname heard it loud and clear through their forming link between each other. Gasping, he moved his hand away from Zero's eyes and fully caught his mate.

At that very moment, when they stepped foot out of the house, the stress of being marked and the pressures from the Senate and Association and the tragic slaughtering of his family, Zero could not stop what Kaname had so desperately tried to prevent long before he locked away the nightmarish memories of Rei. The sound was deafening to Kaname and holding Zero close Kaname could do nothing but listen.

Zero's heart, soul, and mind shattered.


	3. Chapter II Rei and Zero

A/N: Answer someone's question on ages from the last two chapters. In the prologue Kaname was 8 and Zero was 7. In chapter 1 Kaname was 14 while Zero was 13. They are still the same age as chapter 1 in this chapter. I will give a fore warning, there is a mention of rape in this chapter, no I do not go into detail. I did not find it had any use to the story or chapter but to mention it. This chapter is longer than the other, Just a warning ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter II Zero and Rei

Kaname felt completely and utterly useless, a feeling he found he did not like at all. He was sitting by his bed where Zero sat with his back against the head board with blank eyes. It had only been three weeks since the Kiryu family massacre and no one had found any sign of Ichiru or had gotten Zero to remotely move. Since the incident, Kaname was forced to tell Rido, Haruka and Juri that he had bit Zero. They were very accepting of it, a whole lot more so than the Senate. The outrage that came from both the Senate and Association was something Kaname had expected but something his uncle and parents were not. Kaname glanced at his beloved mate from where he sat by the bed before getting up to stretch his legs. He had not left Zero's side since he brought him to his home. The young hunter would not even answer to his own name! That was something that worried Kaname greatly. Kaname even went so far as to reach through their link but got nothing but emptiness and silence. He felt Zero's presence but was stopped far from him. Sighing, Kaname glanced up at a clock sitting on his bedside table. It was way past time for Kaname to go to sleep but he found that he could not. Climbing onto the bed Kaname got close enough to Zero to where it would not take much effort to bite his mate. Looking into empty lavender eyes Kaname tried something he thought more than likely would not work. He bit Zero and began to drink his blood. For a few seconds nothing happened and Kaname was about to give up when something flashed through his mind. He stilled for a moment before biting down harder and that was when it happened. In less than a blink he found himself in what looked like a large room. The walls were painted a light blue with what seemed like shards of glass lodged into the walls. Kaname took a quick glance around the room and noticed that it was completely empty except for himself and one other. Sitting with his back against the far wall, Zero had his head resting on his knees face down. The smell of his mates blood spurred the pure blood forward, not without stepping on something first. Kaname had failed to look down at the floor in his initial observation, but he stared at it now with wide eyes. Covering the entirety of the floor looked like shards of glass in several different sizes and Kaname couldn't tell if they were shaded red or covered in blood. Taking a step back Kaname looked back at Zero. The glass reached and surrounded his silver haired mate.

"Zero!" The young hunter didn't even move.

"He won't answer. What you see is what is left of him for right now." Kaname whirled around, not expecting anyone to be behind him. His heart stopped. Before him stood Rei. "His needs time to heal, but he can not do it in this state."

"..." Kaname could not find anything to say. Here stood his beloved from the past, staring at him expectantly and Kaname could not think of a single word to say.

"I have been locked away in many bodies waiting to see you again. Waiting for the day when you would reawaken and you have not a single word to say? I am not so surprised considering what had happened all those years ago." Kaname seemed to find his voice at that moment and decided to attempt at an apology at least.

"Rei, I..."

"No, if you are to apologize please do not. You will insult me if you do." The same cold and callous response Rei always gave him when Kaname thought he had done something wrong and felt he needed to apologize. "I have been in here for hours now trying to wake him. It seems while I was combing through his mind, desperately trying to find something, anything, that would make the boy respond I found myself restricted. You would not have anything to do with that, have you?"

"Yes though I did not know you resided in Zero. I..."

"I am only here for a short moment. Yes it is true that Zero is my reincarnated self but only physically. Yes he has my memories but I do not reside in his body, waiting to take over at any chance I get. Me and him may share the same name but he is more meant for you to have a fresh start. Though I have found so far that the lock you have placed on those memories of us have seemed to have kept him from awakening as a vampire."

"Rei, I don't believe I understand." Rei looked at him with familiar dark lavender eyes. They were just as cold and emotionless as he remembered them. Rei wore the loose shirt and pants Kaname had seen him in last, though the baby bump was missing.

"I was actually expecting you to. By not allowing him to put those memories to rest you locked them away. By not letting go of the past you have locked it away and in turn prevented Zero from awakening. He can not truly awaken unless the past is dealt with. Why did you lock everything away?" Dark lavender eyes went from cold to confused, curious, and asking. Kaname had to admit to himself, he had been running from it all and locking them away from Zero seemed like the only way to deal with it. He had to admit he had hurt and held Zero back more than he believed.

"I...He kept having nightmares of that night. I spent the night one night and he screamed out. I felt my heart breaking and just to keep him from having them anymore I locked the memories away. I knew it was going to come back and do damage but not like this." Rei looked at him again in his usual way, cold and empty.

"The stress of being courted, the Association, the Senate that you had so dearly cherished in its early days, the pressures of his twin brother, the Marking he under went, and now the pressure of my past memories trying so desperately to claw back to the surface combined with his parents murder. It is all too much Kaname. Just far too much even for me to handle. Look down Kaname." Kaname did and saw only the broken glass which now he figured out was Zero's heart and the Zero that sat against the wall was his soul. His heart lay in pieces and his soul sat at the far side unresponsive.

"Their shards of Zero's heart." Rei nodded walking past Kaname and stopping right at the edge.

"Correct but they also hold memories. Important memories. Each one contains a memory that Zero cherishes dearly, even the small ones." Rei gestured to a small shard of glass that Kaname looked hard into. It contained a memory when Kaname first stayed the night. It was when Zero had woken up to find Kaname fast asleep next to him. He watched as Zero placed a small kiss on Kaname's lips before getting up for the day. Kaname had not known that. "The medium sized ones hold important memories." Rei gestured to another that held a memory when Kaname and Zero had gone for an evening walk during a ball held by the Senate, it was when Kaname had told Zero he loved him. "The varying large shards hold the most treasured and cherished memories." Rei waved his hands over the glass which made them move as gently as possible to make a path to a particularly large shard at least eight paces away. It was when Kaname had asked Zero to spend eternity with him and Zero had said yes. It was three days before Kaname had marked Zero.

"I noticed they vary in shades of red." Kaname watched as Rei frowned and looked toward the shards that lay around Zero, closest to him.

"Yes" Kaname watched as Rei tried to find a way to explain. "The ones we are looking at now are regular healthy blood red because they hold happier memories. Those over there," He gestured towards Zero. "those are my memories and some of his mixed together. Those that are his contains times when you and him faced the Senate and Association together and the meetings had turned for the worse. But the shards that look black, those are my memories. They are inaccessible unless you unlock them." Kaname walked close to the edge towards Zero. He looked at his love from where he stood and the words that past his lips were as an exhale of breath.

"Let me pass." And they moved to allow him to pass. A small pathway was made to allow him passage only to the large black shards of glass.

"Kaname keep in mind, those are my memories, the blackest of them is the one that will put the rest at peace." Kaname looked over his shoulder at Rei and saw something in his eyes. It was hope. "Please, let me go" Kaname nodded as the glass shards moved and adjusted, taking him to the worst memory. It was of that night. Kneeling down, Kaname reached a hand out and lightly touched the extra large shard. A light shone and he found himself reliving a horrible nightmare, but instead he was watching the events unfold.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kaname stood rooted to what he remembered was a room he used in his past life as a study. He watched as Rei paced the room's wooden floor, a worried expression on his face. It was something uncommon and out of character**_

"_**Kaname, please. It can wait another night or perhaps I can com along. Just do not leave me here alone. Please!" he watched his past self get up and wrap reassuring arms around Rei's waist and kissing him. Effectively stopping the ex-hunters pacing.**_

"_**My love, do not worry. You will be fine. Only those that matter to us know this place. You are safe here. Besides, I will not be long at the Senate. I promise. They have been making sure they keep me there far less every time considering the state you are in. The child you carry is the hope for a peaceful future. Even the hunters that were once your comrades are looking forward to it." Kaname watched as another kiss was placed on Rei's lips and his past self left the room. Everything blurred as hours passed by. Kaname realized he had been gone for far too long. He recalled someone from the Association had stopped him and inquired about Rei. Kaname was alone in the study for awhile, he figured Rei was more than likely asleep. The sliding door to the room opened and slammed shut and a scared looking Rei stood before him with his back facing Kaname.**_

"_**He's late...He's never late..." Kaname could hear the fear in Rei's voice. The door opened and a hunter entered. Kaname only knew the man as someone from the Takamiya family. He still did not know the man's name to this day. **_

"_**Heh, come here little Rei. I will end your suffering. Let me set you free." He took a step toward Rei. **_

"_**Stay away from me" Rei moved beck toward Kaname. Rei was trapped.**_

"_**I am sorry but that can not be. All I ever asked of you was your love and you reject me! ME! Then I come to find out you became that filthy pure blood king's mate. I came here to confront you and here I find you are with child as well. How could you sully your family name and everything you are for a filthy, disgusting monster?" Kaname wanted to tear the man into shreds but he couldn't move. He was forced to watch.**_

"_**Compared to you, Kaname is an angel. The only monster I see is the one in front of me. You betrayed your own comrades. Left them to die on the battle field to save your own skin. You even killed some of them to get away. You are nothing but a coward with misguided...ungh..." Kaname didn't even see it coming. The hunter had pulled out a dagger and buried it in Rei's stomach. He had missed the vitals and the baby.**_

"_**Huh, I missed. That atrocity is still alive." Kaname stared in shock as Rei collapsed to the floor. "That's alright, I'll just cut the brat from you."**_

"_**No!" Between screaming and coughing up blood Rei tried to fight the man off but to no avail. "KANAME!" Kaname's heart twisted and he could feel himself crying as Rei continued to scream for him as the hunter began to do something Kaname had not known about. The hunter began to rape Rei. "Bastard get off of me! KANAME!" The man finished and as Rei lay on the floor crying and bleeding the hunter began to cut up Rei.**_

"_**I want him to know that there will never be peace between vampires and hunters. I want this to be a lesson." Kaname watched as Rei said nothing and screamed himself hoarse as the hunter slashed their child. Tears poured from eyes and he was covered in blood. The man had stabbed him to where he would bleed out slowly, but since Rei had struggled the wound had been agitated and bled faster.**_

"_**Rei!?" Kaname sensed that the memory was coming to a close.**_

"_**Ah, it seems he has come home. Good bye Rei, I hope you enjoyed me giving you all my love." The man slipped out of the room and out of the house before Kaname had found Rei. Kaname watched his past self hold onto Rei and the baby as they shattered and fell away in his arms. The memory began to fade to black.**_

_**End Flashback**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juri sat by the bed and waited. She knew Kaname would delve into Zero's mind to see if there was anything salvageable of the boy. She had found Kaname curled up in Zero's lap, eyes gently closed. It wasn't till just a few moments ago that she noticed Kaname twitching in his sleep. She was concerned but if anything truly bad was happening Kaname would have awoken by now. Sitting a little more straighter Juri watched Zero and Kaname a little more carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname found himself laying on the floor in the large room again. The shard he had touched was half underneath him.

"Kaname..."

"I didn't know he had done that to you." Kaname looked into Rei's eyes and saw the other flinch.

"I hate that look in your eyes. I always have. You look less of the man I fell in love with and more the monster you truly are." Kaname looked away and stared at Zero and back at the blackened shards on the floor.

"How do I change them back? How do I bury the past and let it go?" He looked back at Rei and saw a soft smile on his lips.

"It's easy as forgiving yourself. To change the shards back to the way they were for Zero, help him remember just how much you mean to him. To do so, pull a memory from your heart and once you have, touch the shard." Kaname was skeptical but then again here he was in the psychological depths of his mate talking to the one that had died years ago. Kaname took the directions to heart, literally, and pulled on the first memory that came up. It was when Zero had been shy around Kaname the entire time they had been at a ball held by Takuma's grandfather. When Kaname finally cornered him on a balcony away from the others, Zero had leaned in and kissed him. Kaname smiled as the memory played out, not realizing his hand had lightly touched the shard containing the worst of memories and nightmares. It glittered slightly before fading from black to a blood red. Getting up Kaname proceeded to the other black shards, unaware that all the other shards began to shift and move upwards. He kept bringing memories he shared with Zero over the six years they had been together. He reached a shard that doubled the size of the one that contained Rei's death. Kaname did not have to look into it to know what memory it held. The death of Zero's parents, the memory of seeing their remains thrown about the house and their blood painting the walls. Kaname pulled a memory that trumped the nightmare. It was when he had brought Yuuki over for the first time to not only meet Zero but his family as well. It was a memory when it was proven that hunters and vampires could coexist in peace. Zero's parent's along with Kaname's and Rido sat at the kitchen table talking and laughing. Along side them was Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, and even Ichiru joining in on laughing at old stories on how they all had met and childhoods long passed.

Rei stood back and watched as the shard turned from black to white and smiled. The one thing that completed Zero and even Rei himself, was family. It was something they both held dear and cherished. Having witnessed the deaths and violation of family members back in the warring days, Rei was more than happy to see that all the blood shed, the loss of one loved so dear had become the peace they all had fought for. The family that was supposed to be when he was alive. The tremendous weight of feeling like he was chained had lifted as he watched Zero's heart piece itself back together again.

"The whole point to being linked with ones mate, is that you both share and join each others memories together and become one. Something you and I had not achieved. Maybe now you will understand how important that truly is." Kaname heard Rei and turned, he watched as his beloved faded away, a smile spread across his face and dark eyes now light "Take care of him Zero". Kaname stood and watched as the last shards pieced themselves back into place. He noticed the large one he was just touching had no place on the outside. He watched as it went through and placed itself at the core of Zero's heart, something that was at the core of Kaname's. Something they shared.

"He's right you know." Kaname just about jumped out of his skin. If there was to be a next time, and he hoped not, he needed to be more attentive because he really wasn't expecting to see Zero standing next to him smiling. "Focusing on one thought is not enough to control ones mind and stay connected to ones mate. You have to learn to let go of the past and not purposely or inadvertently block me out. We also have to be one before everything else can begin to fall into place which means strengthening our link and hiding nothing from each other." Kaname understood. He had that connection now, where he had not before with Rei. He had let go, something he did not know he could do. He had an understanding of Zero by seeing his memories, something he did not have with Rei. The ever lingering distrust that they could not let go of had something to do with that as well.

"Zero" Zero looked over at Kaname, seeing his mate's face full of seriousness.

"Hm?" Kaname looked into his eyes and Zero could not help but shiver.

"Next time, please listen when I tell you to wait." Kaname was serious but it seemed to have no effect on Zero as the boy started laughing.

"Don't give me that pouty face. It doesn't become you." Zero placed his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him. Pulling back he smiled up at the vampire he had come to love so much. "It's time to wake up now my love" Kaname was taken a back by this.

"What?" Kaname was confused. That was random and off. Zero's voice sounded far off now and had a slight echo to it.

"Time to wake up. Kaname, my love, wake up." Everything had gone black, grey, then white. Zero's voice echoing in his mind Kaname's eyes began to flicker open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero had woken up before Kaname. What greeted him made him laugh. Rido had a chair pulled up at the foot of the bed Zero was on, the back of the chair was flipped to face Zero as the pure blood sat on it with his head resting on the back of the chair. That was not what made Zero laugh. It was when Rido had gone from a bored expression to a wide eyed one and he had gone really still. Next was Haruka but the initial shock wore off fast as he laughed with Zero at Rido's reaction and Juri sat next to Zero with a hand pressed against her mouth to keep the fit of giggles she had from bursting out.

"That was really creepy, just to let you know" Rido mumbled as Zero shook his head.

Turning his attention from the others to the pure blood curled up on his lap Zero began to gently shake Kaname, calling out to him to wake him up. It took a few minutes but Zero soon saw eyelashes flutter and open to reveal tired, worried, and worn wine colored eyes. Zero felt a pang of guilt but his worry overpowered it. He wondered just how long Kaname had gone without sleep.

"Zero?" Zero smiled but he could not ignore how exhausted Kaname looked. Reaching out, Zero touch Kaname's mind and found the link open. _"How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?"_

"Hey sleepy head, I take it you haven't gotten much sleep huh?" Zero stared into Kaname's tired eyes as he watched the pure blood ancestor. Kaname shook his head and instead of answering through their link he vocalized his answer.

"I have not slept since we brought you here after the incident at your house. I have been trying so hard to bring you back. I..." Zero quickly covered Kaname's lips with his. The pain of guilt having gotten a strong hold on Zero's heart, the silver haired hunter could barely stand it. Pulling back Zero looked his lover in the eye.

"Hey, I'm back. Maybe you can get some sleep before we talk about anything else." It was not a question but a statement and demand. Kaname knew better than to argue with a worried Zero. It was losing battle Kaname was too tired to try and fight. Takuma would tease Kaname and Rido would sometimes make comment along the lines of "Well, well, well, so the progenitor of our family _can_ be tamed" The comment usually earned him a glare and something flying at him.

"Alright."

"Well, we'll hit the hay ourselves. We can talk once we are all rested up." Rido stated as he got up from his chair and stretched. Zero winced when he heard the pure blood's bones crack. He put the chair back by a bookcase at the far side of the room. Kaname had already settled himself in and had fallen directly to sleep. Zero smiled and glanced at Juri as she turned to close the bedroom door behind her. She returned his smile and closed the door. Zero settled himself next to Kaname but soon found himself wrapped up in his arms with Kaname nuzzling his face in Zero's hair. Sighing, Zero closed his eyes and had nothing but good dreams.


	4. Chapter III Proposal and Agreement

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and tons of questions lol To clear something up with one reviewer, in one of the past chapters where Kaname 'marked' Zero but Zero isn't truly Marked is because in order to do so means that Kaname would have to physically take Zero, meaning they would have to have sex before, during, and after the true marking which also means Zero would mark Kaname as well since Kaname bit him. By the time they have sex for the true marking Zero should already have his fangs. What they established is a weak mental link compared to how strong and unbreakable it would be once they were fully mated and marked.

Chapter III Proposal and Agreement

Kaname listened patiently to Kaien Cross' proposal as Zero moved about the kitchen, in the process of fixing them something to eat while Yuuki diced up vegetables. Cross had sent them a letter asking to see them to run an idea about a night class at his academy. Usually Kaname would politely decline someone's offer to invent a night class of nothing but vampires but Cross's idea was different. From his letter he stated that the vampires in the night class would be participating in a research study that it was possible for them and humans to coexist in peace without a single blood being dropped. The coexist part Zero knew was the reason why Kaname wanted to hear Kaien out. Zero knew his mate to be patient but one wrong misstep and Cross would find himself on Kaname's bad side. So far from what Zero and Yuuki observed, Cross had caught Kaname's full interest, which meant so far they did not have to save the old man from Kaname. Yet.

"I'm nothing like the others that have asked you three about this. I do not want the vampires there to study you as if you were experiments to try and see what makes you tick. I want this night class to prove the Association and the Senate wrong. Kaname, you and Zero have already taken that first step towards the goal of peace by being mates."

"Partial mates." Zero reminded as he added Yuuki's diced vegetables to a pot of boiling water. Kaien looked confused.

"What Zero means," Kaname elaborated, "Is that though he has been bitten, which the act itself is a formality, I have to physically take him and while he's being taken is when he needs to be marked." Zero blushed and looked away when Kaname leveled his eyes at him.

"I'm afraid I'm not following." Kaname blinked and Yuuki started laughing while Zero blushed a darker shade of red.

"It means we haven't had sex yet. Just being bitten isn't enough. It has to be done while during the...joining..." Yuuki had to hold herself up using the kitchen island because she was laughing so hard. She loved it when the subject was brought up. Zero gets flustered and blushes to no end and Kaname either gets agitated or adds his own comments about the matter which usually embarrasses Zero further.

"Oh I see. Zero are you not feeling well?" That was it. Yuuki fell to her knees, her arms crossed across her stomach as she doubled over laughing. Kaname placing a hand over his face to hide a smile, Zero growled.

"I'm. Feeling. _Fine._ Thank. You. For. Asking." Zero was desperately trying hard to keep his self control but the man had to be a complete idiot.

"Well, if you say so." Zero slammed a pan down on the counter. The counter cracked and the pan dented beyond use. Cross sweat dropped.

"Anyway Kaien." Kaname composed himself enough though he couldn't stop smiling. "There has to be something else to convince me to even participate. You already have Yuuki and Zero's vote but I am still not entirely convinced." Kaien turned serious, gone was the idiot old man from only seconds ago.

"I also want it to be a safe haven not only to you pure bloods but to the other vampires as well. A sanctuary, if you want to call it that, away from the senate and association and the fear of being hunted. You know as well as I that if you agree, I have to have some hunters from the association since I will have you and Yuuki." Kaname had closed his eyes, he was listening to Cross but at the same time he was going over it with Zero.

"_I'm still not sure Zero. If there is a night class, there will surely be other hunters in the day class and I can not trust some of them to be civil. How will his idea be a sanctuary when an all out bloodshed and peace are teetering so precariously on an edge of a knife?" _He heard Zero sigh and watched as the old hunter looked from Kaname to Zero.

"_We don't know. That is the fear. Unknowing what is the outcome of something so foreign. He does make a point though. Less fighting has been happening since our 'formality' was made known. Vampires will not attack hunters for fear of upsetting you and hunters hesitate to attack for fear of upsetting me. They do not know how powerful a turned hunter is so they will not test the waters to find out. I think he has a wonderful idea Kaname. Let's at least give it a chance."_ Zero turned, having sensed that Kaname had moved from the kitchen table where he had been sitting with Kaien and had moved behind Zero. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and rested his forehead against Zero's.

"_I am just worried about you and Yuuki."_ Zero locked his lavender eyes with Kaname's wine colored ones and smiled. _"It is hard for me to believe that we will have peace at the academy. I do not see this working."_ Zero raised a hand and cupped one side of Kaname's face with it, still staring into now worried wine colored eyes.

"_Of course it will be shaky for the first few months. Nothing has a perfect start but the results who the hard work that goes into making it perfect. Let's give it a try my love, lead them like you had in the past. They will follow."_ Zero watched as Kaname frowned and his own smile slowly disappeared.

"_That's what I'm afraid of. This time though, instead of fighting hunters, they will fight their own kind that has sided with the Senate. I fear they will be fighting enemies on both fronts and I do not wish to bring that upon them."_ Zero sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled up images of each vampire they knew in their inner circle and opened his eyes again.

"_Then ask them."_ Kaname looked into Zero's eyes for a few more seconds, seeing his beloved unwavering he sighed in defeat. He would ask them.

"Kaien, come back in three days time. I will have your answer" The man stared at Kaname confused and uncertain.

"Why so long?" Kaname turned and fully look at the old hunter. He had truly changed since his years as a legendary hunter. He looked different in civilian clothes than his hunter gear.

"Unlike other pure bloods, I do not like to demand or make it mandatory for my fellow peers to participate or obey. I ask, I am not a tyrant like the Senate. Three days and you will have your answer." Kaien nodded. He knew when not to argue. The entire time he sat at the table watching Kaname and Zero he learned that the pure blood relied heavily on his mates opinion and not just his own. Though Kaname spoke reason that showed his true age, Zero spoke volumes more on things Kaname did not know how to handle. Kaname had come from an earlier time where he had lost everything precious to him because there were those that could not adapt to change. Today was a different world and he hoped to prove it to the pure blood.

"Alright." Zero smiled over at him and Cross knew he made the right decision to just agree.

"Now that business has been taken care of it's time for dinner." Yuuki stated as she walked over with several bowls of soup.

"I am guessing no business talk during dinner?" Kaien laughed a little but he caught the serious glint in both Yuuki and Zero's eyes.

"Yes," Yuuki managed a smile "My mother, Zero, and myself try to keep at least this part of our day as relaxing as possible." And she left it at that but Cross knew what she meant. There was enough stress as it is and the dinner table was not the place to discuss it.

"Now let's eat." Zero sat down followed by Kaname and Yuuki sat down as soon as she served herself a bowl. They talked and laughed about everything but what Kaien had discussed with Kaname and Kaien felt it was better that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname had gotten the answers he was not expecting. They all had said yes and proved Zero right. Though his silver haired mate did not gloat. He only kissed Kaname a top his head and simply left Kaname's study. Now Kaname listened to the laughter that filled the living room. It seemed everyone took the liberty of inviting themselves over, though he did not mind. It was nice to see them outside of balls, parties, meetings, etc... Now Kaname sat and enjoyed hearing how everyone's summer was going and what they were doing. He looked about the room and noticed Zero and Yuuki teasing poor Aido with Akatsuki jumping in on the fun. Ruka chatted with Rima while Kaname's cousin Senri sat on the floor next to Rima with his head resting on her lap. Kaname watched as Takuma stood between Aido and Zero trying to calm the blonde noble down while both Zero and Yuuki laughed. Seiren stood off to the side shaking her head at the others antics. Kaname closed his eyes and just listened. If Kaien's idea meant that Kaname could hear their laughter like this then he would not mind going through with it at all.

"You know, you would enjoy their visit better with your eyes open." Kaname opened his eyes to see Zero staring back at him. Kaname could not help but smile.

"Indeed, forgive me I was simply enjoying the moment. It is not often we get to be together like this." The fell silent for a moment as everyone's thoughts drifted off onto what Kaname had said.

"_Love say something. They have been worried since they arrived here because you barely said two words together till now."_ Kaname stared in lavender eyes before sighing.

"_You have been spending too much time with me. You are starting to talk like me."_ He heard a displeased huff and knew that changing the subject ruffled his mate's feathers.

"You're worried that this idea won't work. You need to have more faith in the humans that wish for peace and the vampires that want nothing more than to have more than just a mutual understanding. Sometimes trying something new or taking that unsteady step forward like we are doing now is the best way to see how it should be done. Yes it will be hard work and yes everything is not going to be perfect at first but that is the joy of it and think of it this way, we will be doing this together. Our circle of friends, our little family we have created since we were kids. No one is as close knit than we are. That is why I think Cross asked you about this little social experiment." Everyone looked at Senri in surprise, even Kaname.

"Senri?" Light pale blue eyes looked over at Kaname.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Hungry perhaps?" Rima snorted and Yuuki and Ruka started giggling. Hanabusa and Kain started laughing with Takuma and Zero while Kaname desperately tried to keep a straight face. He was failing at it.

"No I feel fine. Why?" That was it Kaname laughed and it did not stop the others when they saw the sight. They continued to laugh regardless. Once calmed down Kaname began to speak again.

"Because dear cousin, it is not often we get that kind of insight from you." They watched as Senri thought it over and shrugged. Rima shook her head.

"Here Senri." She handed him a box of pocky and conversation ensued. This time, Kaname joined in and as he talked and listened he felt that maybe Senri was right. They were the right vampires to make this work.


	5. Chapter IV It's a Start

A/N: Kaname is still 14, Zero 13, Yuuki 12, Kaito 17 to 18. Enjoy :)

_**Chapter IV It's a Start**_

Zero watched from the auditorium's balcony with Yuuki. Kaname was down below with the other vampires that agreed to participate. He was going over the oath and pledge's. It was a little after sunset and Zero was exhausted but wide awake. He was still adjusting to becoming a vampire and the first thing that hit was his sleep schedule. He still was not used to sleeping during the day and being awake at night. Something Kaname hlped him out on at a constant basis. Stiffling a yawn Kaname looked over the others, counting how many were there again just to make sure they all were there and none strayed.

"You know, it is a little nerve wracking. I was not expecting to see so many turn up myself." Yuuki leaned against the railing, folding her arms against it to rest her head.

"Neither had I little sis, though Kaname is handling it very well. From what I understand the Senate can't get Rido to stand down from his support of this. Backed by Haruka and Juri, well the Senate had to back down though they still voice their displeasure of it from time to time." Yuuki nodded, her eyes sliding across the room.

"What did the headmaster have to talk to you about Zero? He seemed quite anxious and nervous." She watched from the corner of her eye as Zero tensed. "Ah, something not good." Zero shook his head.

"When he mentioned that he would have to invite a hunter to attend the day class he did not tell anyone who. When we arrived here this morning and he pulled me into his office, I just about ruined everything." Yuuki stood up at that point. Staring fully at her older brother.

"Zero, who is he?" She watched as different emotions flashed through his lavender eyes.

"His name is Kaito Takamiya. We trained together a long time ago, until he found out I was being courted by Kaname. At that point he confessed to me his love in which I had to turn down, I had and never will fell that way towards him. He was crushed and refused to talk to me or train with me after that. I had not heard anything about him till now and I even saw my master Toga Yagari who will be the ethics teacher for day and night class." Yuuki sighed and glanced back out among the other vampires.

"So what do we need to expect from Kaito. I know Yagari, he is a very kind man once people get to know him. He plays cards with father from time to time." Zero chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, that is when the Senate and Association meet and those two are inseparable." Yuuki hummed her agreement and saw the from door to the auditorium open. Her eyes narrowed and she tensed.

"Zero, I think that guy you were talking about is here" Tensing himself Zero looked over the railing towards the doors and sure enough there stood Kaito.

"Hurry, we must not let them be by themselves or this will be all for naught." Yuuki giggled as she rushed behind Zero down the stairs.

"You are spending too much time with Kaname because you are talking a lot like him." Zero rolled his eyes as they reached the bottom making Yuuki giggle some more.

"When you get mated you will know what it feels like to never stop hearing your mates voice in your head." Yuuki full on laughed as they reached Kaname. He had dismissed the vampires for they had signed their pledges and taken oath. He advised Takuma, Senri, Kain, Aido, Rima, and Ruka to make sure everyone made it to the teacher's dorm they were using until the moon dorm was completed. Kaname abruptly on his heel, Kaname stood face to face with Kaito and the air in the room got this and heavy with tension.

"You must be Kaito Takamiya. Pleasure." Kaito scoffed and stared at Kaname in disgust.

"Kuran, I know no one has told you about me or anything about me for that matter." At that precise moment Yuuki walked up to kaname's side and Zero stood in front of his mate, his back resting gently against the pure blood's chest. Kaname arpped his arms around Zero's waist and rested his head on his mate's shoulder. Kaito made a noise of disgust abd stared at Zero in complete and utter disdain.

"I believe I told him Kaito. Considering he can hear everything that goes on with me how could he not." It was a statement not a question and Kaito hated it. Gone was the soft hearted Zero he had fallen in love with. What stood before him was another arrogant vampire that happened to be the fiance of a pure blood, the vampire prince for that matter.

"Huh, he can only hear and not see? That means he hasn't bent you over and forced you to submit yet." Kaname's grip on Zero's waist tightened but loosened at the sound Zero's voice in his head.

"_Calm. Remember, he has already tried to get me to break my oath and pledge. Dod not let him see that he is getting under your skin. He will only keep picking till you snap."_ Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck but never took his eyes off of Kaito.

"Now, now Kaito. That is no way to behave or have you forgotten what the headmaster said." Another statement and Kaito was starting to grind his teeth. "Let me put to you in our terms. You so much as disrupt this little sanctuary we are trying to create, Kaname is the last vampire you have to worry about." Kaito shivered. Those pale lavender eyes went shades darker and sparks of red ran through. "Friend or not I will not hesitate to devour you and take great pleasure in seeing you thrash in pain."

"Now that's settled. I believe it is time for us to report to the headmaster. Mother, father, and uncle Rido should be there by now. This will be the only time where business is discussed during dinner" walking past Kaito, Yuuki topped just near his ear. "Do not ruin this. Some of us actually have human friends." Kaito stared at Yuuki as she glared at him, eyes glowing red. "Behave yourself." With that she walked to the doors and opened one. With out saying another word to Kaito, Zero walked forward and past him without another glance. Kaname walked close behind while whispering something to Zero. Zero smiled and shot him a look before walking out the door with him, leaving Kaito alone in the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero?" Kaname lay next to Zero as they had returned to their temporary dorm after dinner at the headmasters. They had discussed when classes would start for the night class and how to introduce the day class students to their new classmates. The subject of Kaito came up thanks to Yuuki and Yagari promised that he would take care of it.

"I know my master Kaname. He will take care of Kaito." Zero's voice was muffled because he was snuggled into kaname's chest and he was far too comfortable to really move. He was so tired and having his sleep times change drastically. He began to drift off slightly when...

"I really do not want to be proven right. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves when they met each other for the first time outside of formailty. All of them were able to talk without having someone monitor them." Zero sighed. Sometimes he really wished Kaname would stop over thinking things, it was a flaw that Zero wondered how Rei dealt with from time to time. "Zero I'm..."

"Don't apologize to me about this. It doesn't become you and it insults me." Kaname stared at the top of Zero's head in shock for a minute before he saw a pair of tired lavender eyes staring up at him. It was something Rei had told him over and over in their years together, but Kaname was not expecting to hear it from Zero.

"Please my love, relax. Now you are starting to annoy even me with your over thinking, and I never get annoyed with you. Just concerned." Kaname snorted and raised Zero's head a little further.

"More for my mental health than anything" Zero hummed and rubbed his nose against kaname's.

"Yes because one of these days you are going to have a mental breakdown." Kaname chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on Zero's lips.

"I'll be fine. You just...what are you doing?" Zero had wiggled out of Kaname's arms and had slid down under the covers. "Zero?" Kaname lifted the covers away in time to see his penis being pulled out of his pants by Zero and watched as it vanished inside his angel's mouth. "Oh by the love of..." Kaname's head hit his pillow as he began to harden inside Zero's mouth. He truly was not expecting this, especially Zero. The thought of anything sexual usually sent his beloved into a blushing fit and the shy side of Zero would show through strongly. Right now though, from the feel of it, Zero was far from shy at the moment as he began to hum around kaname's dick. Kaname arched his back slightly as he grabbed the back of Zero's head. Holding Zero's head in place, Kaname pulled out of Zero's mouth long enough to sit up fully and position himself to where he pushed the head of his dick against Zero's lips. The usually shy hunter opened his mouth allowing Kaname to thrust in. Zero sucked as Kaname continously thrusted in and out of his mouth. Kaname was lost in the feeling that was Zero's mouth and the wonderful sensation of his beloved humming and moaning around his cock. Zero smiled slightly around his fiancee's length and relaxed his throat. That was it. Kaname relized what Zero had done a little to late. A few more thrusts in and he spilled his seed down Zero's throat and filled his mouth as Kaname slowly pulled out. Swallowing every last drop Zero licked his lips before smiling up at Kaname. "Oh no, don't think we're done yet my love. It's your turn now." Zero blushed as Kaname snatched him up and laying him out on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaito was furious. He not only had he gotten reprimanded by Yagari and the headmaster, but Zero had as well. Of all people Zero was the last person Kaito had expected to reprimand him. Unlike Toga and Cross, Zero lectured Kaito on why this little research experiment was important and why the vampires that had agreed to come and participate were so intent on making it work. He also explained how kaito's actions threatened everything they had yet to work so hard to achieve and it was upsetting the now newly established Night Class. It was the start of the weekend before school came back in session from summer break and Kaito knew that thee night class students were going to move into their dorm over the course of the weekend. Kaito shook his head in disgust. To think his once best friend and ossible lover was being turned and basically married off to a pure blooded monster all for the sake of peace. It made him sick. Movement caught his eye and Kaito looked for a place to duck down. He had been wandering the school grounds, trying to clear his head. Now he was by the fountain in the wide open as he looked into the tree line around him.

"Whoever you are come out! I do not like be spied on!" Much to his surprise the person that came out was someone he had not expected to see out and about. "What are you doing out pure blood?" He had not gotten her name but he knew she was related to the pure blood bastard that had his precious Zero.

"Oh it's you. I must say you startled me. I was not expecting to run into anyone so late into the night. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings."

"I highly doubt you have much on your mind." Yuuki stared at him before tilting her head.

"How so? Do you think life is handed to us pure bloods on a silver platter? Though there are some that allow to be pampered there are those like the Kuran family that try to maintain peace between sides and keep and substantial distance away from the Senate." Kaito decided to give her a chance. Besides, his interest was peaked.

"May I ask why?" He saw several things flicker through her eyes. Anger, pain, sadness, disgust, and a sense of tiredness and age. Kaito learned that vampires like her had seen and experienced far more than the years that tell their age. She truly was only twelve from the looks of her.

"The senate fears the Kuran family. We are the orignial rulers of vampire society. With Kaname...nevermind..." Kaito caught the hesitation but did not press. He sensed that Kaname was far more stringer than he let on and with Zero by his side that power more than likely was unmatched. "Anyway, the senate tries their hardest to control my family. They even found an old spell that puts a 'leash' on a pure blood, allowing the spell user to have full controll over the pure blood. They did that to my uncle once..." Kaito saw the far away look and understood. The senate was nearly successful in destroying her family.

"What released him?"

"My brother." That was all she said and Kaito let it be. He sensed things were far more chaotic in her world than his. Kaito had the secruity of being safe after a mission. From ehsat he gathered from her talking, she did not have that luxury.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He meant it. He did not know why it was easier to apologize to her than Zero.

"Hm, my brother is usually slow to anger but he sensed a connection between yo9u and Zero and the way you talked to them was unnecessary. I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Kaito sighed, he knew that much but it was worth a shot. "By the way, my name is Yuuki. I know you as Kaito. Correct?" He nodded his head.

"it's getting late and you need to head back to the teacher's dorm and get some rest for tomorrow."

"I have that affect on people"

"What?"

"It's easier to talk to me and say things you normally wouldn't say with other people. Good night. You need to head back as well. It was a pleasure meeting you."Yuuki got up and in a blink she was gone. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes Kaito headed back to the headmaster's house where he was temporarily staying.


End file.
